


I Never Regretted Loving You.

by Yeeyee858



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Back away creeps, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Queer Characters, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, dont read if your a cis/het male, le$beans, more to come - Freeform, title might change, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeyee858/pseuds/Yeeyee858
Summary: After the war students in Harry Potters year return to hogwarts for one final year. Ginny and Pansy have been forced to be roommates, are they just going to fight the whole year or will they be forced to reconcile. As tempers raise and the stakes rise, Ginny is forced to make a decision that will change everything. (Warning this book will contain smut, other warnings will be added as needed and an additional reminder will be made if those come up.)
Relationships: Ginny Weasly/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 2





	I Never Regretted Loving You.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first story so bare with me while I figure everything out. I will try to update this as often as I can (at least once a week if not more). If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes please call me out so I can correct them. This book will contain smut so if you don’t want to read that then don’t read this story. I will warn you along the way if there is any mature content. Also as a queer woman if cis/het men read this story it would make me very uncomfortable. If your going to fetishize wlw (well don’t fetishize wlw period) DON’T READ THIS!!!(I will also like to have a ✨talk✨ with you if your going to fetishize us😁). Ok lastly please lmk what Ginny and Pansey’s ship name should be in the comments :) 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. All the characters (unless otherwise stated) are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.
> 
> And finally please ask me for permission before reposting this story on a different platform, thank you.

“Ginny if you don’t get your arse down here in the next 5 minutes mum is going to go bloody mental” Ron yells. 

“For the 8th time I’m coming, for Merlin’s sake we still have an hour” I yell back. I love her and I know why she’s scared but mum has been getting on my nerves lately. “She almost lost her fucking child of course she’s going mental, you fucking idiot” I quickly run downstairs with my trunk before Ronald yells at me again.

“Ah look who has finally decided to come down, George” Fred states with a smirk.

“Ah Fred you read my mind exactly” George responds with an identical smirk.

“Wicked-“ they both respond but I pull out my wand and right when I’m about to hex them mum barges in and yells

“Can you three behave for 10 minutes without trying to kill each other” 

“They started it” I responded

“Wow Ginerva, how very mature of you” Fred and George reply in unison. I raise my wand again but mum gives me a look so I sit down all while rolling my eyes. I stab at the eggs in front of me. 

“What’s her problem?” Ron asks while walking into the dining room and sitting down at the table.

“Females” the twins respond in unison. This time mum gives them the look. 

“Right, then can you just finish your breakfast then?” And we go back to eating. Hermione suddenly runs downstairs and mutters  
“Sorry I’m late I got distracted”  
“Don’t worry dear you still have plenty of time to eat your breakfast” mum responds.

There is a cluttered sound followed by a “Dammit” and then dad enters and sifts at the head of the table

“Sorry I’m late the ministry really needed me to sort out some last minute things for Hogwarts” he mumbles quickly.

“I’m glad you made it back in time, love.” Mum replies. 

Crack! And just like that I was no longer at the burrow. Kings Cross station was particularly crowded today, apparently there was some muggle concert according to dad. Fred and George bid a quick goodbye but didn’t leave without giving a box of condoms Ron and told him with a serious tone and a straight face 

“Make good decisions we aren’t ready to be uncles yet.” They gave Hermione a knowing look. Ron’s face was so red it almost matched his griffindore tie. Hermione just scoffed and said 

“Please, Ronald already acts like a child which is plenty for me right now”

“Yeah, you tell them Mione-wait I do not act like a child” Ron responded hastily 

“Ron, for Merlin’s sake you can’t even eat your bloody food without spilling some” Hermione stated very matter of factly. Ron rolled his eyes while the rest of us chuckled. Mum than gave George a hug and them gave Fred an even longer one. The rest of us said are goodbyes and crossed into platform 9 3/4. Hermione and Ron quickly ran to a particular dark haired boy who was trying his best to be unnoticed by the rest of the people there (although his attempts failed). 

I watched with fondness as the golden trio was reunited. Harry had insisted on staying at Grimuald place even after Hermione’s attempts to convince him to stay. I think Harry still feels guilty for everything. 

Harry was wearing black jeans and a light blue zip-up sweatshirt. He looked like he hadn’t had a good nights sleep for a while, and he looked a bit skinner, although he was still quite fit. I felt a pang of guilt because we had broken up, it just didn’t feel quite right with him and I think the feeling was mutual. I still feel guilty that he had to deal with everything alone, and isolated.

Harry gives me a hug which jolts me from my thoughts. 

“Well you lot should probably get going if you want a decent compartment” dad states

So we bid our goodbyes and quickly hopped on the express. Hermione offered for me to sit with Harry, Ron, and her, but I quickly told her that I was going to find Luna. I could sense that she wanted to talk to Harry at some point and I didn’t want to intrude. Luna was sitting in a compartment with her girlfriend Cassie, Neville, Dean, and Semus. There compartment looked full already so after making small talk I quickly said goodbye to them and went to the last empty compartment and put my trunk down underneath the seat. I quickly took out my book and started reading it. I nearly jumped when the door to my compartment opened suddenly but tensed up when I saw who had opened it.

“Ah what do I owe the pleasure to this unexpected visit, Parkinson” I coldly asked.  
She quickly slid the door closed and said playfully with a smirk  
“Relax Weasly. I’m not going to hex you, well not yet anyway.” I scoffed and glanced at her she was wearing a black tennis skirt, and sheer black tights. She paired it with a stripped tank top layered it with a black long sleeve ribbed top. She was also wearing black platform combat boots. Her hair was cut a little above her shoulders and it was pulled back into a half-up, half-down style. She was wearing bold black eyeliner. And her lips were covered in light red lipstick. I found myself looking at her lips; they looked so soft and moist they were perfectly shaped. I blinked and softly shook my head. “Why the fuck am I staring at her lips. She’s a fucking asshole and we’ve hated each other for years. That’s ridiculous I’m just envious of them, yeah that’s why I was looking at them-“

“Weasley hello are you even listening???” Pansy asked impatiently.  
“Sorry erm what were you saying” I said while reminding myself to act fucking normal. Pansy just scoffed and said  
“Typical” I just rolled my eyes and before I had the chance to reply she said  
“Forget about it, it’s not important” I gave her a perplexed look and she walked out of the compartment not bothering to close the door behind her. I was left wondering what the fuck just happened 

I woke up hours later to Luna gently shaking me awake.  
“Ginny come on it’s time to see the threastels” she said her face lit up with excitement. I just groaned and rubbed my neck (turns out sleeping sitting up with your head rested on the wooden wall behind you isn’t as comfortable as one would think) I was still groggy but I gathered up my things and followed Luna and her girlfriend, Cassie, to the carriages. I gaped at the creatures towing the carriages. As I looked around other students seemed just as perplexed as I was at the odd creatures. Luna didn’t look remotely surprised and simply stated  
“There beautiful creatures aren’t they” there were a few murmurs of agreement to that. Harry, Cassie (who was sitting on Luna’s lap), Neville and I sat on one side and Ron, Hermione, Dean, and Seamus sat on the other side. We made some small talk but mostly everyone seemed to be lost in there own worlds. 

Because there were so few seventh and eighth years (mainly because we did a lot of the fighting along with the eighth years in both years there were sadly a handful of lost students and a fare amount of others wouldn’t be returning this year because of the trauma) it was ultimately decided that the seventh and eighth years would be pretty much together for the year. Academically speaking we were about the same and it was the most practical solution because ultimately all together the seventh and eighth years totaled to a little under 30 students. 

This was how I found myself sitting in the seventh and eighth year table while headmistress Mcgonagall was speaking about the importance of unity and inter house equality. Hermione while Ron was looking a bit irritated. Every once in a while Harry kept “discreetly” glancing at Malfoy I gave him a knowing smirk and he blushed and looked down at his plate. I was totally going to bring it up with him and Hermione later. I couldn’t help but glance at Pansey, she was giving Malfoy a knowing smirk and kept looking between Harry and him. Pansy caught my eye and I was caught up in her pretty amber-brown eyes. We locked eyes for a good five seconds but I hastily looked away. I was frowning at my plate and I finally woke from my thoughts when I heard Luna calling my name  
“Hhhm” I absentmindedly replied, she looked at Pansy and gave me a knowing look and stated 

“The nargles have seemed to be taking a liking to you” Cassie looked fondly at Luna and I was left a little confused at her statement  
“Luna-“ I started but was cutoff by Hermione’s yelp  
“Ronald, Merlin help me if you so much as shove another handful of food into your mouth-“  
“Mione that’s not fair-“ Ron replied in a muffed voice I cut him off before he could finish.

“Seriously Ron wait until mum hears about this, I reckon she would send a howler.” I threatened  
Ron managed to let out a muffled gasp,  
“You wouldn’t dare” he responded  
“Try me” the table erupted into laughter at the sight of Ron’s expression; his face showed a mixture of terror and annoyance. Hermione reached over and high-fived me and Harry followed suit. 

After the plates were cleared and the 1st to 6th years were dismissed the 7th and 8th years followed headmistress Mcgonagall to the front of the great hall. She explained to us our schedules and expectations. Since the 8th years were of age they had a bit more freedom than the 7th years but some things were the same. For one they would be sharing a living space instead of staying on there usual houses.

Mcgonagall led them all to there new common room. There rooms were located inside the clock tower which over the summer had been renovated to house them all. Mcgonagall told them that the password was “velvet sky” and as the dark oak double doors opened a collective gasp was heard as students admired there common room. Sunlight was streaming through the windows which overlooked the forbidden forest and smoke from Hagrid’s house was visible. To Nevilles delight there were some plants hanging from the ceiling and enchanted ivy outlined the top of the walls. There were hanging candles for light and the fireplace was on. There was a large gray couch and some reclining armchairs in a cream color beside the couch. There was a small coffe table that doubled as a storage container that had blush and cream colored blankets inside. I noticed that they had decorated the common room with a neutral color pallet which was no doubt Mcgonagall’s idea. 

“Ok, students you will each have a roommate and we have tried to pair you with someone from a different house however there’s an odd number so a few people will have a roommate from the same house” murmurs started as soon as she finished her sentence, I glanced up and saw Harry’s worried face. I realized he had always roomed with Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. I had remembered that he had once halfheartedly joked about how he couldn’t sleep without them in the room (he said that me and the rest of my family was the only exception). I was about to talk to him when Mcgonagall started telling us who our roommates were.

“Ms.Abott and Ms.Granger, Mr.Macmillan and Mr.Finch-Fletchely, Ms.Bulstrode and Ms.Bones, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Zanbini, Mr.Goldstein and Mr.Boot, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Nott, Ms. Greengrass and Ms.Plinton, Mr. Thomas and mr.finagen, Ms.Lovegood and Ms. Lansing, and finally Ms.Weasley and Ms. Parkinson.” I gulped as I thought back to the conversation (if you could call it that) we had earlier.


End file.
